A Desired Peace
by Piggy Shu
Summary: Life goes on after the battles. There was a calm for awhile. What if the Ancient One reveals a task that turns hearts upside down?
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RW characters.**

**Author's note: New to writing. Would love your reviews-good or bad!**

* * *

**A Desired Peace**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"I can do this,"_ he thought to himself_,"I am the leader of the Ronin Warriors, for the love of Pete."_ Ryo Sanada let a long breath escape through his lips as if he were about to engage in a battle. Ryo of the Wildfire was known for his strength, his stubborn heart, and for being a protector of so many. It had been his destiny, his life calling to defeat Talpa. He had done what he was asked to do: protect humanity.

Five years had passed since the warriors had closed that chapter in their lives. The fighting had ended. No more weapons, no more armies, no more carrying the burden of protecting so many. Some may call it "selfish", but it was time for the warriors to live their days out focusing on their dreams...on their desires.

The Wildfire stopped pacing the boat dock and looked up. The sky had turned into a dark blue, the stars were scattered across the heavens. Crickets chirped in the serene night. It was peaceful. This is what he had longed for so much. To be at peace. To find a meaning to this life.

The past five years had been full of laughter, joy, and peace. Things that Ryo never thought he would see again. But here he was...in his heart, he knew that even though the battle was over, the nightmares never ended. Every single night, images and fears creeped in his mind that he couldn't shut out. Couldn't control. Ones that woke him as he cried like a child. Would there ever be a peace that comforted his soul? A balm to ease the painful past? For now, the peace in the day was enough to help him get through his hellish nights.

"Ryo," a voice called a little too happily,"I have something to tell you!" Mia Koji seemed to have a skip in her step as she made a beeline for her friend. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. A few strands curled around her face. She had a look of pure delight.

A smirk snaked across Ryo's face. This was his best friend. He studied her. She wore capris, a button down blue top, and a pair of slippers that she normally wore in her rather large home when she was relaxing. At this hour, Ryo knew she would be curled up in front of the television with the news playing, but her nose would be stuck in one of those romance novels. Her tea that she normally made before bed would've been cooled to the touch because she had forgotten to drink it while she finished just another chapter. She would then warm it in the microwave, drink a few sips, then fall asleep on her brown recliner as she did every other night. Yes, he knew her inside out. That's what best friends did.

He broke his thoughts,"You're outside in your slippers, Mi. You must have something very important to say. Did Kento eat all of your hidden ice cream?" A teasing look spread across his face.

"No," she beamed,"something special happened and I had to tell you." She rested her hands on her hips. She wanted him to guess. Oh, he knew her so well! Ryo felt his cheeks flame for a moment. So, she had read the letter then?

Only an hour ago, the brave Wildfire made the decision to confess it all on paper. Well, not all, but enough to where his dear friend would get the hint. He had tucked the paper meticulously in her book at the exact chapter she was on. As soon as she opened her book, it was suppose to fall out and she was suppose to know all of it.

Every. Single. Thought.

_Mi,_

_I maybe the bearer of the Inferno, but I am a chicken. Too chicken to tell you._

_It's been five years._

_You've been there with me every step of the way through this battle._

_You're my best friend._

_I think I want more._

_I think I love you._

He held his breath. He smiled at her. His cheeks instantly flushed red as he tried to answer her question. She had read the note. And she seemed very happy about it. Could it be that he had been nervous for no reason? Had she feelings for him as he did for her?

The quiet got the best of her. Just like a little joyous child, she grasped her best friend's hand and jumped into his arms. It didn't take long for Ryo to respond. Instantly, he drew her tighter into his embrace. The smell of lavender teased his nose. Her head tucked perfectly under his chin. This was his desire. This was his peace. This was what he wanted.

Mia pushed away from him ever so slightly, her eyes gazing into tiger blue eyes she had come to memorize. It seemed almost natural for Ryo to lean down, to brush his lips against hers. Man alive, heaven knows he had imagined kissing her on more than one occasion. But something inside stopped him...so he waited...

Mia bit the bottom of her lip as she surrendered her secret,"Sage and I are going on a date!"

Time seemed to stand still. The plan of finally pouring out his heart to her, finally being selfish and going after his desire, aching for a peace for his soul...it all came shattering around his feet like thousands of pieces of a broken mirror. Silence.

"Did you hear me?" She pulled on his arms to pull him back to the present,"Are you not happy? I was sitting down to read my book when he came in and we started talking. He asked me to go to the club this Friday! Oh, Ryo, someone finally noticed me!"

Those big green eyes were pleading for acceptance from him. Begging him to be happy for her. This was the job of a best friend: to support them no matter what, to always be there, to listen...even if their hearts rebelled. His hand touched her cheek lightly,"I'm very glad, Mi...you deserve to be noticed."

And that was a moment Ryo knew he would never forget. His dreams of a balm had deceased. His heart laid at his feet in pieces. Never would he open his heart again. It had taken years for him to open up. The death of his family left him in a cold, calloused state growing up. Never did he think a woman by the name of Mia could teach him to open up, to love, to feel alive again...

Every single battle he faced, it was his desire to protect her. Every injury he ever endured didn't hurt as much, as long as she was okay. Every smile she had gave him gave him a peace, even if that smile was because of another man.

"_Some plan, Ancient One...is my life always to be a sacrifice for other's happiness?_" So he did what he knew would make his best friend happy...he smiled...

The Ancient One had continually told the leader of the Warriors that it was his job to protect them. Not only the people of the world, but his fellow warriors. It was his job to keep them inspired and motivated. To keep them united. So why would he divide the team now...even if it meant sacrificing his desires? His Mia?

So, just like a good leader, he accepted the burden on his shoulders.

Mia Koji never picked up her romance book again. It remained untouched as her life moved on. She never found out about how Her best friend really felt. Days turned into months, and months into a year.

And just as life went on and Mia turned her heart towards the Warrior of Wisdom, the Armor of Wildfire allowed his heart to grow distant from her and climb once more into a shell of loneliness.

**-ohhhh! I like reviews!=P thoughts?! Flames?!**


	2. Twist of events

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**.

* * *

A Desired Peace

* * *

.

.

It was a beautiful evening in the city. The skyscrapers lined the city across the horizon in distant neon colors making it very pleasing to the eye. Mia couldn't help but contain her excitement as she glanced across at the handsome man beside her. The car sped up to change lanes and it was only a few moments when they arrived at their destination.

Sage Date opened his girlfriend's car door and smirked at her surprised face. "The Star Room! It takes months to get a reservation here!"

"Tonight is a special night." He wrapped her black shawl around her shoulders and tucked her hand in his elbow.

Special night, indeed! Mia could feel her heart begin to beat wildly. Earlier that morning, Mia had told one of her friends at the university about their special date. Her co worker was convinced this wasn't just a regular date but a very special evening. She ended the conversation stating that the only people who go to the Star Room are couples who get engaged.

They were seated instantly and wine was brought out for the couple. The appetizers were untouched as Sage continued to talk about his latest purchase, his car. Mia tried to pay attention. Tried to listen to him. She couldn't! Would he ask her before or after their meal? Should she be surprised or hug him so others know? It was so hard to keep her focus! Today marked their one year anniversary as a couple..and he remembered!

"I have something important I want to tell you," Sage started. That was the key phrase...Mia immediately covered her hand on his and gave him her entire focus. Did he hear her heart pounding so wildly? "There is something I've been meaning to ask you, but I don't know how to say it..."

"Yes! I mean...ask anything," Mia almost blurted out. She had to wait! This had to be perfect! The waiter had come with their food, looked at the situation, and waited just a moment. He saw this all of the time. A knowing smile rested on his lips as he waited for the announcement.

"Do you remember when I told you about that home on Bird Lane? Well, I bought it. The bank had given me a loan and I had to wait until it was finalized until I told you. Mia, I used your name as a co-signer. We are now officially owners of a home!" Sage continued to speak about how he and Rowen had wanted to get their own place because the Koji mansion was too crowded, how Mia could help with the decorating...

"Wait, what?" It was as if a nuclear bomb had just went off. Mia's face dropped from pure delight to utter horror. "You co-signed my name on a house? You invited me to the Star Room to tell me you forged my name for money I don't have?! You never even discussed this with me..." The waiter decided to place the food before them as a reminder they were in a restaurant.

"I thought you would be happy-"

She laughed and choked out her tears all at once. Every eye was on them now. Couldn't people mind their own business? Mia felt red hot as she stood. She wasn't strong enough for this. She wasn't patient enough. Nor did she care anymore. "You invite me to the most romantic place in Japan on our one year anniversary to announce this..." Throwing her napkin on the table, she fled from the room without even looking back.

.

Xxx

.

Kento slammed down his cards in pride,"Full house, baby, where is my money?!" Poker chips lined the table, cards laid out, and three very serious warriors didn't move a muscle. They all had just lost this card game to a hardhead.

The front door opened and the silence was broken. Mia, in a stunning red dress and a black shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders, took off her high heels and placed her small clutch on the table by the door. The Ronins looked at her, then at each other, then all turned to Cye Mouri.

"You're home early, love," Cye approached her with caution, but with a smile on his face. Not only was he gentle, but he was one of the closest friends to Mia who seemed to understand her inside and out when all the others didn't have a clue how to help.

The tears that had dried on her cheek now became stained with new ones falling from her eyes,"I don't want to talk about it. It's been the worst night of my life and all I want to do is go to sleep. I'll be fine..." She kissed Cye's cheek, hung up her shawl on the coat rack, and retreated to her bedroom.

The Armor of Torrent sat quietly at the table and picked up his cards,"Who's turn, then?"

Kento was the one to finally speak up,"No, no, Mouri, you can't do that...what was all that about...you know some thing we don't know..."

Leaning back in his chair, Cye checked to see if Mia's door was closed. Normally, he was a safe with secrets, but tonight it seemed different. Maybe the guys did need to know. "Not a word, blabber mouth, or you have dishes for a month," he warned,"she texted me earlier. Sage took her to the Star Room tonight. Some co worker put it in Mia's head he maybe proposing since it was their one year anniversary...I have a feeling that didn't happen..."

.

xxx

.

Midnight. Why couldn't she sleep? Mia had found her comfortable flannel pants and one of Ryo's old sweatshirts. Her television blared another episode of some soap opera and her bed was filled with used tissues. She blew her nose, threw it beside, and stuck her hand in her hidden stash of candy. "May as well ruin yourself."

Three hours ago, her life was ruined. It was suppose to be a romantic evening, the start of her romance novel life. Ha! That didn't happen! Instead of dancing with a new ring on her finger, she was eating candy and crying her eyes out.

she stared at a picture of her and Sage from a recent carnival. Why didn't he propose tonight? A year was a long time to date. Was she not pretty enough? Was it because she wouldn't let him lure her to bed because she wanted to wait until marriage? Or did he even love her? She had waited for those words for so long, but he had never said them...he showed her through his kisses and his touches, but never verbally.

A knock disturbed her thoughts,"I'm fine, Cye, I'll see you in the morning.." Faithful Cye, always checking on her. Why couldn't she love him like she loved Sage? They had always had more of a brother and sisterly love. The door opened anyway.

"Oh, Ryo..." She suddenly became self conscious of her appearance. The last thing he needed was to start worrying about her. When he started to worry about his friends too much, the nightmares got worse for him. Nightmares of what, she had always wondered, of the past? Of torture? "I-I thought you were Cye."

The wildfire shook his head and rested a cup of tea on her nightstand,"Cye asked me to bring you some tea, he got caught up in the kitchen."

As if to please him, she tasted the tea and attempted a smile,"thanks..." She held the cup tenderly and studied the leader if the warriors momentarily. Her and Ryo had been so close after the battles with Talpa...what had happened? One day out of the blue, he had become his old self with a stone heart. They grew distant very quickly and soon had quit speaking unless it was mandatory. There was no hate, but a confusion as to why that friendship that had once been so close had been thrown to the mud.

Tiger blue eyes seemed to hold a thousand questions, but he didn't dare ask them. His heart yearned to pull her into his arms and hold her. To tell her it would be okay and that pain always ended. But he couldn't. Wouldn't travel down that road and open his heart again. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw a very familiar sweater,"You still wear that old thing?"

It took Mia a moment before she realized what he was talking about. A blush crept on her face,"Yes! I will never forget the day you gave it to me! It.." She stopped for a moment and a small frown replaced that one sheer second of joy,"...it was the day my grandfather died. I was soaked to the bone, you gave me this sweater so I would be warm...and you wore-"

"I wore that awful shirt that was in the back of your jeep! Did you ever find out if it belonged to Kento or Rowen? Oh, I can still smell it!" Laughter lit up his face. Now, that was a rare sight now a days...wildlife smiling?

"Good night, Mi..." A small door of the past had opened and just a small moment of their close friendship had come back to life...but just as quickly as it came, it ended as he shut the door.

.

xxx

.

A few days had passed. Everyone walked on eggshells when they were around Mia. Sage had showed up that next morning clearly with the look of a hangover. He and Mia hadn't talked since the restaurant. The evening held a challenge for all of the warriors as the Ancient One Appeared in the living room while everyone watched the soccer game. Ryo was the first to notice.

"Uh, guys," he whispered before clicking the remote off. Protests and groans were altered as they all turned to see the Ancient One before them. His hat covered his eyes, his staff holding his frail body up.

"I come to warn you of a new force, warriors, one that seeks to divide and conquer each and everyone of you. This enemy will not come by horses, but by the inner demons of yourselves. Keep your eyes opened and your hearts must be wise. You must not be divided or you will be destroyed..." His voice caused chills to raise on Ryo's neck.

He spoke up," We will train harder, we will be prepared for this new enemy-"

The sound of bells cut the Wildfire off immediately,"It is you who must be careful, Wildfire, for this enemy has already began to sneak into one of The warrior's heart." All of the Ronins looked at one another suspiciously. "There is one who can protect the warriors. She can be the one to drive this evil away, but only through the giving of her life."

"What can we do to prevent this enemy? How do we protect this woman so she doesn't have to sacrifice? Is there another way to defeat this enemy?" Rowen spoke forcefully for he knew the Ancient one soon disappeared after his readings.

There was a silence that hung in the air. It seemed like an eternity. "She can bare the child of the chosen warrior through a lifelong commitment. Through this child, a pure heart of love will be born and can destroy this enemy."

"What woman? A child? Is there another way?" Ryo felt the blood rush to his ears. A warrior had to produce an heir by commitment?! One of the warriors had to marry a Stranger just to produce a child for peace?! "This is-!"

Cye lifted his hand to silence the hothead,"Ancient One, there is no other way?"

The elderly man turned away from the warriors. His hat tilted up ever so slightly, his finger raised as he pointed towards a figure sitting on the recliner. "She can deny her calling. If she does, the warriors will fall...she is the one..."

Mia froze. She could hear her own heart beat faster as his long fingers pointed towards her. She was the one to commit and bare a child to protect the world?! How preposterous this was! What kind of solution was this anyways?! "I can't do this," she whimpered through a fearful voice as she stood a little too quickly. It took only a second for Mia to lose her focus and blackout.

"Mia!" Kento caught her before she fell and pulled her limp frame into his large arms.

Ryo stood in anger,"There has to be another way...you can't force people to commit to each other and produce a child just for peace! We can fight, we are ready!"

The Ancient One slammed his staff on the ground. "I have warned you of your enemy and I have given you a solution. Be wise, Wildfire! It is not your choice to make but hers ! It will be revealed in time who she will bare the seed of...!" And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

.

xxx

.

The smell of cinnamon caused Mia to stir. Her body felt as if she had been thrown around like a tag doll. Her eyes opened slowly and she focused on the familiar face in front of her. Cye removed the smelling salts and helped her to sit up. It took only a moment for her to remember what happened only a few minutes ago.

She was to commit...to marry...and bare a child...of a Ronin Warrior...why? So she could protect the world and her friends from this new enemy...but why her?! She felt her stomach grow weak. Cye held up a basin as she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. "I can't do this," she whispered as the hot tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Let's take this one day at a time, love..."

.

xxx

.

Sage paced in his bedroom back and forth. Rowen watched him out of the corner of his eye as he swallowed another drink of coke. "Marriage, Ro? A baby? I'm not ready for that!"

"You love her, right? You've been dating her for over a year. It's time you settled down and had a few monsters. Didn't you just get that house, too?" The Armor of Stratta seemed to find the entire situation amusing. Sage had been afraid of commitment since day one...then he started dating Mia and she was easygoing. She never assumed about a ring or marriage or children, she just went along for the ride! Maybe that was why he had stayed with her for so long! Maybe it was why it bothered him so much at her anger a few nights ago-all because she thought he was going to propose! Sage felt trapped!

"I have feelings for her," he Stated slowly.

Rowen leaned forward in his seat."Better work towards love, buddy, because this is the only way to protect us from this new force..."


	3. Finding Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Author's Note: Love reviews, new writer. You can flame, criticize, or encourage. It's greatly appreciated when you leave a review.**

* * *

A Desired Peace

* * *

.

_._

_"Is it morning already?" _Mia thought. The sun's rays had began to peer through the curtains of the master bedroom. She hugged the blanket tighter around her chin. Her head was throbbing and her body seemed to be screaming for her to stay in bed just awhile longer. It felt as if she didn't sleep at all!

It hit her like a ton of bricks. The ancient one had been here last night. Was that a dream? Did she just imagine the whole scenario or did she actually hear what she thought she heard? Was it a reality that she was given a task to protect the warriors from this new force? And through a marriage and a child? How was that the only solution to protect the warriors?

_"Maybe this is just a bad dream." _Grabbing her robe, she tied the sash tightly around her waist. Yes, it was just a dream. She pushed open the door. Paused. There was no commotion. Normally, the guys were loud in the mornings as none of them were morning people. Breakfast was usually the only time all of them were together at the house. They each had their own lives, own jobs, own friends. Even though the war with Talpa was over, it just seemed normal that the guys move into the large mansion until they got settled. Almost a year later, they were settled and none of them moved. Not that she minded. She enjoyed coming home from the University to a full house. She didn't mind having her friends so close.

Plates were already on the table, warriors sitting around the table quietly. Cye flipped the last pancake on the stove before placing it on a platter full of more pancakes. Quietly, the warriors passed around the platter and got their fill.

"Good morning," she smiled. Well, it was a treat that Cye had cooked breakfast this morning. She should've stayed in bed a little while longer. Every single pair of eyes turned to her.

Cye untied the apron and placed the platter on the counter, "Good morning, Mia. Are you feeling any better?"

The tension was so thick, you could slice it with a knife. Mia could feel her knees grow weak. She leaned against the doorframe for balance. "So...it wasn't just a bad dream..."

.

xxx

.

The entire week was silent. The guys walked around her as if they were on eggshells. Cye had taken over kitchen duty all week. Rowen had even taken over the laundry. Nothing made her life easier at this point. No matter how much the guys helped. Not even extra hours at work could put her mind at ease. She had a decision to make.

The students had filed out of her classroom. It was just her and her giant chalkboard. Resting her head on her desk, she closed her eyes. It was silent. She actually had time to think. This nightmare had to come to an end. She had to make a choice! The Ancient One had been there every single time the warriors needed help and had always guided them. He never had failed them. So why did every fiber in her being scream that he was wrong in this decision?

Marry a warrior and have a child. How is that to protect them from this new force? She squeezed her eyes shut. _"Maybe there is a purpose. Can a new armor be born? Can a power be born? Maybe this child will have a power that none of the warriors have...maybe it is the only way...is it because the warriors aren't strong enough?" _She questioned silently.

The warriors had always been there for her. Every single time her life had been endangered, they had come to the rescue. She remembered almost every instance she had been saved.

_The warlord came after her. Her only response was to freeze. To scream. That was all it took until Sage would come bounding up and grab her. _

_"You're alright," Sage whispered as he pulled her closely. Her eyes always drifted back to the scene of the warlord. Sage had pulled her away from harm, but it was the Armor of Wildfire that had taken the force of the attack. She could hear Ryo's wails as he felt chains grip around him. Then, she'd hear him scream for his attack...every single time, they had protected her._

She wouldn't run from it. If this was the only way, this was the only way. They had given their life for her so many times, it was time for her to do what she could do. Protect them.

.

xxx

.

Sage saw her jeep lights as she pulled into the house. The clock read 10:10pm. She had been spending way too much time at the office. Walking across the grass, he opened her car door. "We need to talk, Mia."

Why didn't that surprise her? She had avoided Sage like the plague. Didn't even try to look at him since their last date. That had been the most embarrassing moment of her life. "I have a lot of work to do," she murmured while trying to push past him.

He grabbed both of her arms, shook her forcefully,"There is no time for this! We need to talk! It won't go away, Mia! This has to get settled-"

"What has to get settled, Sage?" she barked, "I get it! You're not ready, that's fine with me! I'm not going to live my life and wait for you. I need to move on!"

The warrior of wisdom rose his voice in anger, "Well, the Ancient One really didn't give us much of a choice, did he? Are you running away from the only way to save this world? -"

"I am not running away." That was it. She turned on her heel and stared at him. The tears now surfaced. The emotions that she had held all week finally came like a torrential rain. Her chest felt as heavy as lead. _Why is this so hard? Just when I was finding happiness, it gets thrown in my face!_

Ugh, those tears. Sage felt his heart weaken. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. Held her. Let her cry. Time seemed to stand still for a minute and neither of them moved. Couldn't move. Sage brushed her hair affectionately, his words quiet,"I'm just as scared as you are. I just wasn't ready, Mia. I care for you, I do. I just...I'm ready to get over that and protect our friends. We can do this. We can destroy this enemy."

I'm not ready. I care for you. Protect our friends. Destroy the enemy. What a romantic proposal. Mia tightened her eyes shut. Was this really the only happiness she would have? To be forced to marry someone who didn't _love her? _

"Let's do this, Mia," Sage whispered before kissing her forehead lightly,"Let's get married, let's have a baby, let's defeat this enemy..."

All she could do was nod. She kissed her dreams of a happily ever after goodbye. Let her dreams of a romantic proposal, a perfect wedding, a life of enchanted dreams down the drain. That's all they were...dreams...

.

xxx

.

It was done. It was announced. The sooner they did this, the sooner this would be over. Sage's hands slipped in his pockets as he kept his eyes on his soon to be wife. Mia Koji, for the first time, seemed to be at a loss for words and had a look of a ghost on her face.

"So, you're getting married when again?" Kento questioned. A bite of forgotten hamburger was on his plate. Kento never forgot about food...but this seemed to catch him...and everyone else by surprise.

"The sooner, the better...may as well...get things started," he murmured. The Armor of Halo blushed. He blushed!

Rowen smiled,"Well, congratulations, you guys..." The others soon offered their congratulations...patted Sage on the back...hugged Mia affectionately.

.

xxx

.

_Chains were wrapped around his neck. His are felt on fire from the strength he used to try and pry them from his neck. Trying to get a breath. It wasn't working. How long would it be before he would just die? He could feel his heart racing, his eyes loosing their focus, it would be any moment before he would lose his consciousness._

_Something inside of him snapped when he heard his name. "Ryo. Ryo! RYO!" _

_Looking up, he saw she had been dragged back into the fight. What had happened? He told Sage to get her out of here! She had been shoved against a brick wall. Cale was laughing. The nether realm seemed to get pleasure out of pain. He teased her with a knife. Showed her how long the blade was. Told her exactly how he was going to slice her open with it. _

_Ryo tried to move. Tried to free himself. Couldn't move. His blue eyes watched as the knife plunged into her heart. He heard her call his name one more time before looking at him. _

_As if he knew exactly what she was thinking - why didn't you save me?_

The Wildfire bolted upright in his bed. Sweat glistened his forehead. Would these nightmares ever end? Had he screamed again this time? He rubbed his eyes. Defeating Talpa had been the greatest victory the warriors had had, but the nightmares and memories never left. Always haunted him...even after he knew the enemy was gone!

He felt a burning sensation on his chest. Flipping on the light, Ryo lifted his shirt to see what was causing such an irritation. His kanji, Wildfire, appeared brightly above his heart. _What is this?_


	4. unexpected decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**Author's note: Thanks for the follows & feedback...please flame, critique, or praise for writing-I look forward to it! (This poor thread of Rw seems dead..guess because it's a 80s show！）**

* * *

A Desired Peace

* * *

.

.

.

For the first time that week, Mia felt herself smile. The smile soon turned into a joyful laugh. She covered her mouth from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Laughter once more erupted from her belly. She couldn't hold it in! "Kento! You have to stop!"

The Armor of Hardrock turned towards her with a look of disgust. With his fork and knife in his hand ready to eat, he continued to stare at the dinner that was just given to him. "What is this? Is this a joke?"

All of the warriors let out a hearty laugh. For the first time, all of the tension of the Koji house disappeared. It felt good to find joy in such a rough storm of life! Cye slapped his friend on the back,"It's a salad, mate, and you're going to eat every single bite. The doctor said your cholesterol is too high."

"Too high? I work like a machine when we train, why does cholesterol matter? My six pack tells a different story." He started to show off his abdomen before Rowen groaned from the arrogance.

"It means you eat too many greasy burgers," Ryo murmured before taking a bite out of his own dinner.

"Don't worry, Kento, I've saved some recipes online of some low cholesterol meals. You'll enjoy them." She turned to the sink and continued to wash the dishes that had piled up over the day. It had been a very calm day at the university and she was more than willing to clock out early when her boss offered it to her.

_Vacuum, start laundry, bed sheets. I should probably go through my clothes tonight...I've been putting that off for awhile..._Mia mentally went through her checklist for the weekend. After only a few minutes of washing, all of the warriors had piled their plates before the sink and hollered "thank you" before rushing to the football game that was airing.

She smiled. Boys will be boys.

"Ouch!" Mia let out a startled gasp. Her hands that were covered in suds flew to her heart. Did something bite her? Grabbing a towel, she dried her hands off quickly. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse as she walked to the hallway mirror.

"What the...?" Squinting, she studied the area. Her eyes widened. It wasn't a spider at all! Grasping her shirt shut, she dashed for the living room. "Cye! I need you!"

The warrior of trust placed a bookmark in his book, took another sip of his tea, and slowly walked towards Mia. She grabbed his hand and lead him into her bedroom. The overhead lights were flipped on. Mia frantically showed Cye what she discovered. "W-what is this? I mean I know what it is, but..."

Gently, Cye srudied the burn mark near her heart. It looked as if she had been freshly branded like steer from an iron prod. He could see the fear in her eyes. Could feel her skin turn clammy as his fingers soothed over it. "I will be right back..."

All of the guys were sitting in front of the television like little children watching a cartoon. It was two minutes left in the first quarter. Ryo, who seemed very interested in the game, was about to snap when Cye tugged on his arm. "I need you to come here."

"Can it wait until after the game?" His blue eyes refused to look away from the game.

Kento threw a pillow at the Wildfire,"Go see what he wants so you both will shut up! We have two minutes left, dude!"

"This better be good..." Ryo stood and followed Cye to Mia's room. The Wildfire felt his face flush red when he saw Mia's shirt unbuttoned. A very visual pink bra could be seen. Mia, who turned just as red as him, gave Cye a very dirty look as she yanked the front of her shirt closed.

Cye looked into the hallway, closed the door shut, and crossed his arms. "Mia, show him, please."

A very embarrassed Mia opened the front of her blouse once more exposing her heart. Her nerves were on edge as she spoke quickly,"I-I thought it was a spider bite when I was doing dishes."

The Wildfire's tiger blue eyes widened at what he saw. As if to seek permission, he looked at her before allowing his fingers to skim over the burnt flesh. His kanji. He didn't say a word, just turned and looked at Cye.

"...that's not possible..."

Cye smirked and stared at Ryo. Without any hesitation, the Wildfire removed his shirt. There, at the exact location of Mia's burn, was his own symbol burnt above his heart. Ryo and Mia stared at one another without speaking.

A chuckle caused them to look up. Cye, clapping his hands, explained,"The Ancient One said he would reveal his decision one way or the other..."

.

xxx

.

Ryo and Mia walked along the well worn path by the lake. They had walked here several times together when they were best friends. It lead to the boat dock. It was the best place for fireworks on special holidays. An awkward silence had formed between them. Cye had suggested they take a short walk.

The football game didn't seem so important anymore. Ryo had his hands shoved in his pockets, a thousand questions racing through his mind. He would wait to ask. Or would he? Lowering his gaze, he finally spoke up,"You don't have to do anything, Mia. You know That. We can fight without..."

...without getting married and having a child!

Mia stopped walking. Her arms were crossed protectively across the front of her body. "This was where you stopped being my best friend..." It was. Beautiful clear sky. Every constellation could probably be seen. She turned to looked at Ryo. She looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Why did you stop being my best friend?"

The leader let out a small chuckle. Was this really being brought up? "Do we need to talk about this now? We have bigger problems-"

"I need to know, Ryo, please..." Loose strands of her hair had fallen out and danced in the wind. "For once in your life, don't clam up!" Her voice finally wavered in emotion. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks at any moment.

"Because you had Sage. I didn't want to get in the way of that. I wanted you to be happy and fall in love. Having a best friend that was a guy was bound to cause a problem sometime. We both knew that."

There. As open as the sea. He curved around his feelings easily, but at least it seemed like a good enough reason for him to become distant. "Any more questions?"

She wiped the tears that had escaped. She looked like a fragile flower. She wasn't meant to carry this task. To hell with the ancient one for laying such a burden on her! The wind had picked up. He walked closer to her, took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She hugged the jacket closely. "I just thought it meant that Sage and I...I mean he proposed and everything..." _Not that it was romantic...it sounded more like a decision being made because he was forced in a corner. Does Sage really love me? Will I ruin it if I follow through with this sign from the ancient one? _

"Don't sweat it, Mi," the Wildfire smiled. His hands rested on her shoulders assuringly,"You don't have to do anything you don't want too. No matter what your decision is, I will protect you, I swear to it..."

What else could she do? Where was the strength she thought she was finding only days ago? The weight sank into her heart burdened with saving her friends. Another set of tears traced down her cheeks. A sob caught in her throat,"I'm not strong enough for this."

And it seemed just for that moment she had her best friend again. The year of silence vanished in their minds. They were holding tightly to one another. Trying to find an answer to this crazy world. To find a way to save each other and their friends.

"We should head back," he whispered.

.

xxx

.

Sage didn't miss the fact that Ryo and Mia came in together. He had watched them as soon as Cye spilled they had went for a walk. A feeling of uneasiness set in his stomach. Mia took off her jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. She looked up when a shadow fell across her view,"Have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, we went to get some fresh air," she murmured while avoiding his gaze. Guilt. Hy did she feel guilt? "Who won the game?"

Ryo could feel the warrior of wisdom staring at him. He untied his shoes and glanced up,"Whats with you?"

Sage smirked as he pulled Mia to his side,"Cye called a meeting...we were waiting on you guys..." Mia immediately went into his arms with a raised eyebrow.

Mia could feel her heart begin to race. Cye, the one who was always the one to keep a secret, had opened his mouth?! "W-we will be right there...to on, I need to get the tea...Ryo, will you get the mugs?" A smile plastered on her face.

The warrior of wisdom nodded Reluctantly.

.

xxx

.

"H-He told them! What are we going to do? What am I going to do? I can't...!" For the one moment she felt a calm on the boat dock, now she felt a storm brewing! Her hands frantically started to shake as she drew the water to a boil. Cups were clanking.

Ryo tried to calm her,"Cye didn't tell anyone anything. Calm down." He grabbed a tray and set a few mugs on it. Pursing his lips, he took the single cup Mia held onto for dear life. Her eyes were wide with fright. What else could this day possibly bring?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips,"It doesn't matter, anyways...no matter if I marry Sage or you, I'm not marrying for love." And the truth shall set you free. No one loved her. being married for love was suppose to be a sacred dream...not for her! Was it so wrong she wished it would all be just a terrible dream?

He bit his tongue. It wasn't the time. "Stop this, take a breath. It's just a meeting! Get the tea." His voice was sharp and authoritative.

.

xxx

.

Rowen and Kento sat on the love seat. Ryo and Cye were in front of the fire on the floor. Mia carried the tray in with all signs of worry from her mind. If she didn't show fear, it would be fine. Sage took the tray, handed out the cups, and then pulled her into his lap on the recliner. She turned red and looked directly to Cye.

"I called a meeting because we need to be prepared in case plan A doesn't work...we need a back up plan...Normally, I wouldn't say anything, but it's like we all have our heads in a cloud..."

And the ball was dropped. The heart of Cye was to always to keep his friend's confidences, but it seemed as if everyone was skirting around the issue. They needed a solution. They needed a plan.

"Plan B? Why? Sage just has to give you his last name and knock you up..." Kento raised his eyebrows. Oh, he was blunt. And a hard head.

Rowen covered his laugh with a cough.

Sage blurted out quickly,"What a beautiful way to phrase it, Kento, thank you. We will set a date soon. We can within the week?" He tapped Mia's leg as she tensed.

_Get his last name and get knocked up. What a wonderful task, Ancient one. Why do I feel with every fiber of my being this is the wrong decision?_ Because it was the wrong decision. It was almost as if Mia's conscience spoke for her.

Cye looked at Mia. He took his glasses off, a look of apology in his eyes. He knew what he did was wrong. But it had to be done. If she had her way, she may have never confronted the issue that had been given to her.

"...it's not that simple..." she stood from his lap, her hands wringing. She needed to hold something! Maybe tea would calm her?

Kento smirked,"Yeah, it is...all you have to do is lay there-" Rowen jabbed the hardhead harshly.

"Mia, we can talk about his in private-"

Her blood boiled. Sage assumed they would get married, have children, and she would be a perfect wife...all without a real love?! The anger from the past few weeks finally seeped to the surface. The night at the restaurant. His lack of commitment to her. The fact she loved him and he didn't love her! "We will not talk about it in private because nothing here is private!"

Cye stood immediately and placed his arms on Mia's upper arms to calm her,"Okay, this was a mistake. We will all sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow. I'm sorry, Mia."

She laughed. She felt like a loon. Her world was crazy and she was laughing. "No, I'm glad you did this...I wouldn't have told them otherwise."

"Tell us what?" Rowen cocked his eyebrow in question.

"The Ancient One has clearly shown me who I am suppose to commit to and let me say it isn't Sage...good thing you didn't buy a ring..." Bitterness was marked in her words.

He stood immediately,"What the hell are you talking about?"

Mia took a drink of her tea. Held the cup. Looked straight at Ryo.

"You will not touch her," Sage stood and flexed his arms instinctively as if to prepare for a battle. "What did you say to her? One of your nightmares speak to you?!"

Ryo stood slowly. Red already shot from his eyes. The Wildfire didn't say a word.

"Sit down," Kento warned. The hardhead stood immediately and looked at Sage.

Mia let her tears fall. Ugh! How many times would she cry?! Cye protectively pulled her to him, away from the line of Ryo and Sage. Yes, he finally realized, he made a huge mistake...the Ancient One made a huge mistake.

"The only thing I swore to do was protect her at all costs. No matter what her decision is..." Ryo refused to look at anyone other than Sage.

Kento wasn't fast enough. Sage slipped past Rowen easily. His fist sank into the Wildfire's jaw without a second thought. Blood poured from the Wildfire's Lip. It took only a few seconds until the guys separated the two.

"You better watch your back," Sage whispered before storming out of the room.

.

xxx

.

Ryo stood on his balcony, a cloth in his hand over his bruised lip. It had been a long day. It didn't go at all like he planned. He would've talked to Sage privately and that was only if Mia decided to go through with it.

"You have made a big mistake, Ancient One. It seems like this task is tearing the warriors down the middle...I don't understand..."

Ryo had prepared himself almost a year ago that he would never be able to show Mia his feelings. That part of his life was over. And he thought he finally was...he was ready to stand beside Sage when he finally made the decision to marry Mia. Ready to smile and imagine that was okay. But fate didn't seem to like that idea.

"Ryo?"

Mia held a plate of cookies in her hands, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Ah, a get well soon present? I will accept your offerings..." The Wildfire smirked. He motioned for her to join him on the balcony. He scooped two cookies up and devoured them without even thinking.

There was silence between them. Mia sighed. Cookies could only be a conversation starter for too long. "I am sorry that he hit you."

Ryo smirked. "I've been hit worse than that...you can't blame him...I would've done the same thing...he adores you, Mia, he just doesn't know it yet." And if that wasn't hard enough to say! Ryo felt his chest tighten.

"But I am tired of waiting around," she whispered,"And then this Happens..."

"You act as if a choice ties you down? We told you, you don't have to do anything. I'm starting to think the Ancient One has it wrong, too. We will protect you. We won't let anything happen to earth...not again..."

"I'm tired of the fighting. I'm tired of the wars. I'm tired..." her voice broke from emotion,"of everyone I care for being hurt. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to see any of you hurt again."

He tried to laugh,"We are big warriors, we will be fine-"

"But what if the Ancient one is right? What if this is the only way?" Her hands gently covered his. Her green eyes focused on him as if trying to read in his innermost thoughts.

"..." Could she hear his heart racing right now? All of these emotions that were buried beneath his stone surface started to claw it's way to the surface. What did this mean? He wanted this. He wanted her. if she would just open up, he would admit to her every single weakness he had: his love for her!

Mia slowly tucked her head under his chin. Curled herself into his arms. As if he was trying to shield her from all of the problems, he wrapped his arms around her. They just held one another. Time seemed to stop.

"Ryo, will you marry me?" Mia held her breath. Did she really just ask?

The Wildfire pulled away slightly. His eyes were full of emotion. Biting his bottom lip, he pushed back her stray bangs as he tilted her chin to look at him. "I will do anything for you, Mia Koji. All you have to do is ask."

"Okay, then. Let's save the world," she murmured.

Lightly, Ryo kissed her forehead.

xxx

.

.


	5. Wedding

**Author's note & disclaimer: I do not own any of the warriors. I think I'm writing this for my own amusement just to get it done. **

**Certainly a quiet on reviews!:( **

* * *

It happened so fast.

The date had been set, the invitations mailed out, the caterer hired.

Today was the day. Today, he got married.

Never had such a decision caused a split in friendships, but this did. Only after a month of Mia's decision, the warriors stood by their leader as he got ready to marry one of their dearest friends. Except one.

_Sage, I wish you were here. Don't you know the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you?_

He should've told her no. Should've found some other way to save the warriors from this "enemy" the ancient one claimed had already made an appearance. Never had there been such a hurt in the Wildfire's life. His friend, his confident, blatantly told him "to go to hell" when he broke the news to him.

It was at that time Ryo knew Sage loved Mia. He may not have said it, but there was a place in his heart for her. The one fear Wildfire had always had was to lose a friend, to disappoint his friends, or hurt them. It seemed with one simple decision it had made all of his worst fears collide. He closed his eyes, tried to remember the things the others had said...what Mia had said...was this really the right choice?

_"I just don't have a good feeling about this," Ryo whispered. He leaned against the dining room table, his food untouched._

_"You have to follow your heart, Ryo. You've always made wise decisions. The ancient one isn't a man to lead us astray...and besides, didn't Mia ask you?" Cye scratched the back of his neck, yawned, looked at the clock. It had been a long night for him. _

_Only an hour ago, the Torrent woke from a piercing scream from their leader. Those hellish nightmares. No one could sleep._

_"I don't want to hurt Sage."_

_"...I don't want a marriage of duty, I want-"_

_"...you love her, how is this a marriage of duty?"_

_Ryo retaliated,"...she doesn't love me, Cye, she loves Sage. She's just hurt right now."_

_Cye sighed before standing,"Mia is a big girl and has made her decision. Why don't you let fate figure this out? You carry too much of a burden, my friend, you can't predict the future."_

No, he couldn't predict the future, but it sure didn't seem to be going very easy.

.

.

.

"You may now kiss your bride..."

Silence. There was only a handful of guests at the reception. People from the university, some of the warrior's family, and even Yuli had attended on very short notice.

Mia felt her cheeks flush as Ryo lifted her veil from her face. She had chosen a simple gown of ivory lace. It contoured to her body and belled at the bottom and formed a very small train. The back of the dress was very low, her hair swept in into curls on the side. A beautiful jeweled flower was pinned in her hair that her mother had given her before passing away years ago.

The Wildfire felt the back of his hairs stand as he thought of just how many people were watching them right now. After the decision had been made to marry, there was no time for courtship. It was rush mode for this wedding to happen. To hurry and defeat this enemy.

No time for sweet romance, for flowers, or dates. No time to really discuss anything. It seemed as soon as the decision had been made, the two returned to their lives. Work and training. No play. It was even more busy...maybe to avoid the embarrassment of their decision? There wasn't turning back.

But he loved her. Ryo lifted her chin lightly, pressed a small kiss at the corner of her lips. He could hear her release a shaky breath. Closed his eyes. Lowered his lips to hers, kissed her tenderly.

Both of them had held their breath.

"I give you, Mr. And Mrs. Ryo Sanada."

.

.

.

At least it was quiet it here. Mia sat down on a small stool in the kitchen of the clubhouse where they had chosen the venue of the wedding. The music had been playing for almost two hours now, everyone was done eating, everyone now talked gaily as if it were the most perfect day in the world.

"...so this is what it feels like to be married..." Mia almost laughed at herself. She glanced at the ring she now wore. It was a simple band, nothing beautiful. Did everyone see all of the fear in her eyes? The doubt? She felt like an actress. Marrying a man she didn't love.

They played the perfect couple. They held hands, they had kissed innocently throughout the night, they danced to a song. That's what married couples who were in love did, right?

Poor Ryo. She had laid such a burden on her friend...and he took it as if it were not a burden at all. Didn't have any complaints about marrying her...didn't he have someone he loved? He threw it all away for her.

A voice interrupted her thoughts,"You look to be deep in thought."

"Sage!" She couldn't help it. She ran to him, threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. All of her friends were there, but there was an empty space...Sage wasn't there.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"...I wanted to see how beautiful you looked..."

As if displaying her dress, she twirled around like a dancer. A sad smile spread across her face. Sage looked so deep in thougt.

She lowered her voice,"I'm sorry for all of the mean things I said to you. It's been such a rough road. I never meant to hurt you-"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, touched her cheek lightly with his finger. "I'll get over it, Mia. You are just protecting our world the only way you know how."

She didn't respond. Doubts assailed her mind. Sage...her Sage was here...and he sounded so compassionate. Her heart grew weak from his touch. No matter how much she tried to hide it, she did still have feelings for him. She had loved him! How could she make her heart move on?

"...I do love you, Mia," Sage murmured. His mind screamed to walk away now. It wasn't his place to play with fire right now. This wedding had made him think long and hard about his life. What he wanted, what he was now missing. "I just wanted you to know that..."

"Sage..." Her eyes were now filled with tears.

The Armor of Wisdom made a bold move. He pressed his lips to hers. Gently. Kissed her the way a man who loved a woman should be kissed. His hands clamped around her waist, pulling her to him.

Both of their minds screamed to stop. Neither of them did.

.

.

.

Where was she? Ryo had his hands shoved in his pockets. Took his time walking. It seemed like she had played the perfect bride today, she needed a chance to cry and scream. He understood.

She didn't love him. He got that. It hurt like hell, but he would show her this wasn't a mistake. In time, he would show her just how much he had loved her...all this time.

Opening the kitchen door, he stopped.

"Should I give you two another ten minutes?" A bitter taste was in his mouth. Was this really happening...on his wedding day?

"RYO!" Mia pushed Sage away, touched her lips, looked at Sage. What were they doing?! Just like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar!

Sage, now with a heated and angry look, refused to remove his hands from her waist. Just looked at Ryo.

"...if you don't mind, that would be fine..."

Sage knew exactly how to press his leader's buttons. The Wildfire turned red. Came at him quickly. All of the energy that Ryo had tried to use to ball up his feelings finally erupted.

"NO, STOP IT!" Mia tried to place her hands on Ryo's chest, but both of the men pushed her out of the way.

Ryo grabbed Sage by the collar, shoved him against the kitchen freezer. What on earth was there to say? He saw what he saw...two people in love. He slammed him against the freezer before releasing him. A look of defeat was on his face. "I never did any of this to hurt you-"

"She isn't yours, Ryo. She loves me. Her heart belongs to me-"

Mia now was in tears. What had she done?! Regret sat on her shoulders as she stood by the doorway. What on earth had the ancient one asked her to do? Sage loved her...all this time...and he finally said it!

Yet, here she was, just married to the leader of the warriors.

"I know that, Sage." Ryo lowered his voice. Closed his eyes in defeat. "...Do you think this was easy?"

"If you were half the man you claim to be, you would've told her no."

Mia shook her head,"I asked him, Sage. It is the only way to save all of you. It can't be undone. I'm sorry," she whispered before opening the door.

The moment of happiness had withered away like a flower.

"Can we go?"

Ryo, shaking his head, walked away from a good friend. No way this relationship could ever be restored.

.

.

.

"...you've pretended all evening to happy, at least put on a happy face for your friends. Just pretend I'm Sage and we will be fine," Ryo hissed as they walked into the main room where the guests were.

She shouldn't have looked at her friend's eyes then.

Betrayal.

Hooked her arm through his like a good wife.

"...looks as if these two are ready to get out of here," the priest mocked.

He was right. Both of them were flushed red. People began to file out of the doors towards the get a way car. Sparklers were lit everywhere, the night sky had fallen too soon.

Claps and pats on the back were given to the couple as they headed to Ryo's black truck. They held hands, didn't look at each other. Just wanted to get out of here. Away from everyone. Away from each other.

Like a gentlemen, he opened the door to the truck for her, helped her into the seat.

"No kiss for the camera?" A guest from the university smiled as she waved her camera.

Mia's cheeks flamed. Oh, she had enough kissing for the evening! The scenario from earlier played in her mind. What was she thinking? How much champagne had she had anyways? She almost felt herself sway when Ryo pulled her to him.

_...please, don't hate me, Ryo. I'm so confused._

The look in her eyes made his jaw clench. She looked so scared, so insecure, so full of doubt. Was this the wrong decision? Were their lived a game that was played by the ancient one's silly desires?

The Wildfire could hear his blood roaring in his ears. For a slight moment, he could see her in Sage's arms again. Her back pressed against the wall, the Halo's hand drifting up her thigh ever so slightly.

Jealousy. That is what he felt. What he wouldn't give to have her look at him like that. To allow him to hold her like that. Years of hiding his heart, his love. It felt as if the wall was about to come crashing down all around him if he didn't let her go.

He kissed her then. His lips claimed hers possessively. Wondering if Sage was there for a brief moment To see this. Though he loved his friend, a part of him wished that only Mia's heart was his.

A sigh escaped the back of her throat, her arms encircled around his shoulders. Yep, she had too much champagne. Her mind told her to let go, her body refused to give up on this burning in the pit of her stomach.

They couldn't hear the hoots and hollers. For a brief moment, they seemed as if they were in love.

The two were silent.

They were two hearts going in two different directions.

The vows were read, the marriage binding.

...where would they go from here?

.

.

.


End file.
